La vengeance est un plat qui peut aussi se manger dans un placard
by Grimmynette
Summary: Desmond n'aurait jamais du mettre de sel dans le café de Shaun... Enfin, il va bien l'apprendre à ses dépends. Attention LEMON !


Hello ! Voici un petit OS que je dédie à Un Chuchotis, qui était pour son anniversaire XD Et sachant que c'était en mi-août je suis à la bourre. De toute façon je suis à la bourre pour toutes mes fics et tous mes OS x) Bref, J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Couple : Shaun/ Desmond ( parce qu'il n'y avait que 4 fanfic Shaun/Desmond avant que je poste mon OS et parce que surtout les les chouchous de Un chuchotis XD)

Rating : M, y'a pas vraiment de scénario mais quand on me dit " Osef du scénario !" baaah je me lâche XD

Diclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, dommage j'aurais bien voulu avoir Altaïr et Edward Kenway...

* * *

><p>- « C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ? » cria Lucy pour se faire entendre.<p>

- « C'est lui qui fout du sel dans mon café et je me fais engueulé ? Mais c'est pas croyable ! Si il faisait attention j'aurais pas à lui crier dessus ! » Répondit Shaun, agacé.

- « Hey ! Je me suis trompé ! Ça arrive, non mais oh ! Tu vas en faire un fromage non plus ! » Lança Desmond à l'anglais, sur le même ton.

- « Et tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention aussi ! »

La blonde n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les jérémiades des deux hommes, surtout pour entendre Shaun qui criait vengeance pour ce café infect. Elle avait l'impression de voir deux enfants, tout comme Rebecca. Cependant, cette dernière arrivait à couvrir un tant soit peu les voix des deux hommes, enfin des garçons grâce à son casque. Qu'est-ce que Lucy l'enviait d'avoir aussi autant de patience, en tout cas pour ces histoires. Car elle savait très bien que Rebecca était du genre rentre-dedans et parfois assez susceptible.

- « Vous savez quoi les gars ? Lucy et moi, on va sortir ce soir. On veut de la tranquillité mais quand vous êtes là c'est juste pas possible. Si besoin vous avez nos numéros, alors maintenant si vous voulez vous mettre sur la gueule vous attendrez ce soir et pas de mais ! Allez Desmond, Ezio n'attend plus que toi. » Dit enfin Rebecca après être sorti de sa torpeur musicale.

Desmond, comme Shaun, tira une moue boudeuse et énervée. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil orange et fit entrer sa conscience dans l'Animus.

La journée se passa dans le calme et le silence. Desmond chassait Rodrigo Borgia à travers Ezio pendant plusieurs heures, alors que cela semblait être des semaines voire des mois ou même des années pour l'ancêtre italien. Lucy était sur le qui-vive et recevait les données des Assassins qui se trouvaient ailleurs - ce que soit dans la ville, le pays ou même à l'étranger. Et Rebecca récupérait les données de l'Animus et les transférait à Shaun pour que ce dernier puisse les analyser.

Arriva enfin le soir. Lucy et Rebecca partirent en ville pour aller se trouver un bar sympa, laissant les deux hommes ensembles.

Desmond sortit de l'Animus et était exténué, même si son corps n'avait rien fait. Il partit donc prendre une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, laissant Shaun dans la salle principale, à continuer son travail.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le brun sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, et alla en direction de sa chambre. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas Shaun qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ce dernier pris Desmond par les épaules et le poussa dans la première pièce qui était proche d'eux, c'est-à-dire un placard. Le cagibis était plein de cartons et surtout de poussière mais Shaun s'en fichait.

Desmond protesta en se relevant, traitant Shaun de grand malade, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il pris le jeune assassin par le cou, coupant un peu sa respiration et l'embrassa sauvagement. Desmond tentait de repousser son camarade mais Shaun était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il poussa violemment le brun contre le mur - ou plutôt contre les objets qui étaient entre Desmond et le mur – faisait tomber quelques sacs pleins ou boites lourdes qui auraient pu les assommé.

- « Ceci est ma vengeance... » murmura l'anglais avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun.

Les joues du plus jeune qui étaient déjà roses par le baiser et le manque d'air, s'empourprèrent encore plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une telle … vengeance... Si il avait su …

Shaun sentit le membre de Desmond durcir sous ses doigts, et ce dernier commençait à gémir sous les caresses du rouquin. L'anglais sourit en voyant l'expression du plus jeune. Il voulait en profiter, et bien s'occuper de lui... Il descendit donc dans le cou du brun et vint l'embrasser et le mordiller. La respiration de Desmond devenait de plus en plus irrégulière à cause des attouchements. Et Shaun en semblait satisfait.

Il continua donc dans sa lancée. Il remonta vers le lobe de l'oreille, pour le lécher. Il remonta encore dans l'oreille et s'amusa à titiller du bout de la langue cette zone si érogène. Et pendant ce temps, sa main qui était autour du cou du plus jeune, descendit pour aller jouer et pincer un tétons, qui était déjà dur. Et l'autre main, arrêta ses caresses à travers le tissu du boxer et se glissa dessous pour sortir ce sexe déjà dur, et faire de très lents va et vient... frustrant au passage le propriétaire du sexe en question.

Desmond ne savait que faire, gémir, grogner, supplier... Il tremblait à cause du désir que faisait monter Shaun... ou peut-être parce qu'il le frustrait trop... il ne savait pas. Ses idées étaient brouillées. Son cerveau ne répondait plus depuis que l'anglais l'avait embrassé.

Il tenta de agripper à quelque chose mais le carton qu'il attrapa, tomba,lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Shaun en profita pour reculer, de sorte que Desmond se retrouva à genoux devant lui.

- « Masturbe-moi … » Ordonna le rouquin.

Le regard brillant, Desmond regarda Shaun dans les yeux tout en déglutissant. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qui se trouvait en face de son visage... Un jean déformé par une magnifique bosse qui montrait que Desmond n'était pas le seul à être excité. Tremblant et hésitant, il défit le pantalon du rouquin et embrassa le sexe de l'anglais à travers le tissu du caleçon – faisant trembler la respiration du plus vieux. Il baissa finalement le jean et le boxer jusqu'au niveau des chevilles, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le membre assez... imposant de Shaun.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et prit le pénis de son partenaire d'une main. Il commença de longs va et vient, qu'il pratiquait aussi sur son propre sexe avec son autre main. Shaun semblait de plus en plus excité, et en voulait plus. Il n'hésita donc pas pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Desmond et approcher la tête de ce dernier vers son sexe.

Le brun comprit rapidement le message, après tout, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que voulait le rouquin... Il arrêta sa main qui branlait le rouquin et la laissa sur la base du sexe, pendant qu'il lécha le gland de rouquin. Un pic d'excitation fit sursauter Shaun mais Desmond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fit de quelques va et vient avec sa langue et descendit pour lécher les bourses de l'anglais, pour les prendre finalement en bouche...

Shaun soupirait de plus en plus fort, et commença même à gémir quand Desmond se décida à prendre son sexe en bouche. Le brun faisait de lent aller-retour avec sa bouche et à chaque fois que les lèvres touchaient la couronne, il faisait passer sa langue sur la fente, ce qui rendait fou l'anglais.

Presque au bord de la jouissance, le rouquin releva Desmond, et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, dos à lui. Il fit complément descendre le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune et posa sa main contre les fesses du brun, pendant que son autre bras appuyait sur les épaules du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Après les avoir léché, il glissa ses doigts dans la fente de ces fesses si tentantes et trouva rapidement l'intimité du jeune assassin. Il massa dernière et pénétra le jeune homme avec un doigts. Cela semblait assez inconfortablement pour le plus jeune mais Shaun était patient. Il attendit et commença de lents va et vient et après plusieurs mouvements, rajouta un deuxième doigts, puis un troisième doigts, tout en restant doux. Il voulait bien que cela soit passionnel mais pas non plus douloureux... Surtout qu'il voyait Desmond y prendre goût maintenant...

Quand il retira ses doigts, le brun lâcha inconsciemment un gémissement de frustration. En voulait encore ! En fait non, il en voulait plus ! Et sa requête fut rapidement accordé. Quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus gros que les doigts du rouquin, sa voix monta légèrement dans les aigus.

Que c'était bon !

En plus de cela, il avait le torse de son amant collé à son dos, et sentait le souffle chaud de ce dernier dans son cou. La pression qui était sur ses épaules avait disparu, laissant place à une autre, plus grande mais beaucoup moins douloureuse. Il vit même la main de Shaun se glisser vers la sienne, de sorte qu'elles s'unissent elles aussi.

Pour Shaun, c'était juste extraordinaire... c'était doux... chaud...serré. Il se sentait tellement bien là où il était. Il en perdait la tête. Mais il voulait plus lui aussi... Et commença donc de long va et vient, qu'il accéléra petit à petit, sous la demande de son amant. Il glissa sa main libre en avant et alla s'occuper du membre du plus jeune, au même rythme de ses coups de bassin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Desmond vint en criant le prénom de son amant, rapidement suivit par ce dernier qui mordit dans l'épaule du plus jeune pour retenir ses cris.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il ne savait plus trop où ils en étaient...

- « Je te déteste... » Lâcha Shaun, tout en reprenant sa respiration.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Desmond sourit discrètement, comprenant le sens du message et ferma les yeux et répondit :

- « Moi aussi Shaun... Moi aussi... »

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Une petite review ? Ça me fera super plaisir ! *puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
